role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark
Dark is an elite Yautja from the Elite Clan and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dark is well-trained, noble and experienced elite Yaujta who has been involved in a large scale Xenomorph outbreak and has an intense hatred of Xenomorphs and as such is very determined to eradicate them. He views humans to be a little more complex; finding some to be useful, many others to be a nuisance. History Debut: Aliens vs. Predators Round 3: Triple Terror Dark made his first appearance down in the woods where he tracked down and found out Raven and Berserker to be there, as well as another Yautja warrior known as Big Red. Dark appeared when he shot his plasmacaster at the Raven, causing the Raven to hiss and stagger back. Dark leaped down and fought against Berserker; Berserker then roared and charged at Dark; Dark then threw one of his Smart Discs at Berserker. Berserker dodged the smart disc, slamming head first into Dark and sending them both through a tree. Dark lunged towards Berserker, slashing at him with his wrist blades. Berserker was hit, some blood dripping a bit off his body. Berserker snorted and returned the favor by slashing Dark's stomach and thigh. Just before the Berserker could strike it's tail down at Dark however, a plasmacaster round then hit at Berserker's tail, causing some part of Berserker's tail to be blown off. The newcomer de-cloaked and was then revealed to be Sister Midnight, a female Yautja warrior. Dark got back up, getting ready for more combat against Berserker. Berserker then swiftly appeared behind Dark and pulled his legs from under him, jumping away; surprising Dark and causing him to fall over. As Dark got back up, Raven then appeared to strike, to which Dark then hurled a fire throwing mine at Raven, setting a fiery explosion around him. Then Berserker returned with a batch of new Xenomorphs to attack, such as Grid, a Spitter, a Xenomorph Warrior and an Albino Alien. The Albino Alien closed in on Dark, as did Berserker; Dark got out his wrist-blades and was prepared to fight. Dark fired his Plasmacaster at Albino Alien; to which Albino Alien then swung it's probed tongue against him. Dark got out his combistick, bashing it with Albino in the head hard; but then Berserker sneakily appeared behind Dark, opening his mouth and shooting out his inner mouth into Dark's shoulder, hurting Dark's shoulder badly. Dark staggered back, giving the Albino Alien enough time to tackle him. Dark roared, trying to get the Albino Alien off of him. Dark then took out his wrist blades and stabbed it into Albino Alien's arms, giving Dark enough time to get off and then fired his plasmacaster at Albino Alien's tongue repeatedly. Berserker tackled Dark from his side, slamming him into a tree and then throwing him into another tree. Dark hissed, and then hurled a fire throwing mine at Berserker, creating a fiery explosion in front of him. Albino Alien then was about to tackle Dark once more, but then Dark threw a Smart Disc into Albino Alien's head, piercing through it's head, killing the Albino Alien. Berserker then ran in spitting acid everywhere, to which Dark shot plasmacaster rounds at Berserker to counter the acidic blood. Berserker blocked the attacks, growling in pain and roared in primal fury. Berserker grabbed Sister Midnight by her helmet, smashing her face into the ground, kicking her away. As Big Red stabbed Berserker in the stomach, Berserker then threw a tree log at Dark, to which Dark barely dodged the tree log and opened fire his plasmacaster at Berserker. Berserker then ran up and kicked down Dark down in the crotch are again and again up until Big Red threw his razor-sharp Shuriken against Berserker, finally sending Berserker into retreat due to how much damage it got. Dark and Sister Midnight then both got up and were healed by by Big Red. Dark along with Sister Midnight then both nodded and thanked Big Red for his help. Dark then cloaked and walked away, going his separate ways. Trouble In Appalachia Dark later appeared at Appalachia to fight against the Xenomorph T-Rex, who was wreaking havoc. Dark fired his plasmacaster rounds at it, gaining it's attention. As the Xeno-Rex charged towards Dark, Dark dashed, sliding down and slashes the Xeno-Rex at it's legs; the Xeno-Rex fell down, hitting Dark with his tail. Dark leaped back and hit a tree, to which Xeno-Rex then rushed towards Dark ramming him with it's head, breaking the tree. Dark then ran up and bashed at the Xeno-Rex's side with his combistick, following it up by shooting his plasmacaster at Xeno-Rex's mouth. Ferno then came to deal with Xeno-Rex; just in time too; as there were some Xenomorph Warriors heading into the city to attack, the horde being led by Mozart. Dark then went over to fight Mozart slashing his wrist-blades against him. Mozart swung his bladed tail against Dark, to which Dark slashed his wrist-blades against it. Dark then kicked Mozart across, sending Mozart flying against the ground. As Dark advanced towards him however, then Mozart was nowhere to be found. Dark then located Mozart killing some Colonial Marines at secured house, to which Dark then bursted into and started to wail on Mozart. Dark and Mozart tackled each other some more, with Dark then kicking Mozart in the chest and sending him flying out of a window. Dark then jumped out and followed Mozart, tracking him down. Mozart hissed and then retreated, as did several other Xenomorphs. Dark then raised his combistick in the air victoriously and then nodded at Ferno, before then activating cloak and taking off. Equipment * Cloak * Wristblades * Plasmacaster * Combistick * Smart Disc * Proximity Mines * Bio-Mask * Vocal Mimicry * Wrist Gauntlet * Self-Destruct Device * Sat-Com Trivia * Dark is the only protagonist in Aliens vs. Predator never to visit the Freya's Prospect colony complex. * Dark's name is taken from the multiplayer skin based on him in Aliens vs. Predator, as he is never named in the game's singleplayer Predator campaign. * Dark's design and the Bio-Mask he wears for the first part of the game are based on the Jungle Hunter from Predator. * Dark is the second Yautja seen to carry dual Wristblades (i.e. Wristblades on both wrists) instead of the typical single set. The first was the Brawler Predator, seen in Aliens versus Predator: Extinction. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Yautja Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Predators Category:Anti-Hero Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)